1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof sound-transmitting member including a waterproof sound-transmitting membrane.
2. Description of Related Art
In electronic devices equipped with audio devices, such as mobile phones, cordless phones, and video cameras, the audio devices are mounted in housings. Such a housing has an opening for allowing sound to pass through. In order to prevent water from entering the housing through the opening, a waterproof sound-transmitting membrane that allows sound to pass through but prevents water from passing through is attached to the opening. JP 2008-245332 A discloses a porous polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) membrane as a waterproof sound-transmitting membrane.